


Tu Voz

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: writers_canvas, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Extraño tu voz quejumbrosa</i>. Drabble sujeto a interpretación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Voz

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #53: _Agridulce_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Extraño escucharte.

Pero reconozco que lo que realmente hecho de menos, es el timbre quejumbroso de tu parloteo en nuestra última discusión, mas que tus charlas monocordes cotidianas.

Es melancólico rebuscar entre las memorias aquellas preguntas tan dolidas, el temblor de tus notas furiosas contra mi indiferencia, el gemido gutural de tu llanto acusándome de brindarte un amor tibio e inconstante.

Y recuerdo sujetarte el cuello con las manos ardientes que demandaste siempre, distorsionando tu sonido en un último mensaje mezclado de amor y odio tan agridulce, hasta apagarse.

Ahora me satisfago imaginándote afónica tras un grito obsceno de despedida.

~▣~


End file.
